Fairy Tail: 9th Hell
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: Fairy Tail is a well known guild in Fiore. A team known as Team Natsu has been formed for awhile. They were asked by the Magic Council to do a job that is in a alliance between Ishgar, Alvarez Empire, and Gondie Empire. It was known as Locate 9th Hell. No one knows where or what it is. What'll happen on the journey to locate 9th Hell?
1. Team Natsu Is Forced to Accept Job

Sometime after Team Natsu completed the 100 Year Quest, which took them 27 years to complete. As soon as they got back from the mission, which was 5 weeks later, the guild was totally different, with Asuka Connell as a key member of the guild Fairy Tail, along with most of the other well known guild members of Fairy Tail still there. Also, a lot of new members joined the guild as well. We are currently in the year X820. Who knows what to expect when they get back to Magnolia 27 years later. A member of Team Natsu said, "We're almost at the guild, right Happy?"

Happy answered, "Aye. But it seems that there are new guilds all over the place. 27 years have passed since we left for the 100 Year Quest, right Erza?"

Erza Scarlet answered, "Yep. Twilight Ogre disbanded it seems and a new guild took over their base of operations."

The man with pink hair said, "This is going to be fun. I wonder what everyone else is doing now."

Happy said, "Probably got older like us, Natsu."

Natsu Dragneel said, "Agreed. That 100 Year Quest was really difficult. Right Gray?"

Gray Fullbuster said, "Yep. That immortal bastard kept getting in our way. It was really difficult to handle."

The girl with yellow hair said, "Agreed. He was a total ass to everyone he attacked."

Happy said, "Wendy, what did you think of it?"

Wendy Marvell answered, "I grew a lot and the battle was difficult like Lucy and Gray were saying. Even locating what we were looking for was very difficult."

Lucy Heartfilia said, "Huh, where'd that new guy go anyway? That Ice Dragon God Slayer guy go."

Natsu answered, "He went to visit his parents who he hasn't seen in 35 years. He said that he won't join Fairy Tail, but if we are going on another long adventure to come get him."

Wendy's cat said, "He really seemed like a nice guy. But had two different personalities which was quite scary."

Wendy said, "Carla is right. Travis had a personality for being a regular person. And then he turned into a scary person once he got hit."

Gray said, "Yeah, that man was scarier than Erza."

Natsu said, "Agreed."

They appeared in front of Fairy Tail and then said, "Here we are. Fairy Tail. The guild building grew taller. Yes it did. It even looks newer than when we left. Let's go on inside of the guild."

They walked to the door and then pushed it open and then everyone looked at the doors opening and then saw 5 hooded people and two cats. Natsu looked around and then said, "Oh, new people."

Erza said, "The guild really has changed."

Gray said, "Hell, the entire world changed."

The 9th guildmaster of Fairy Tail appeared and asked, "Who are you guys?"

They heard that and then took their hoods off and everyone said, "It's Natsu and the others. They are back from their 100 Year Quest. How'd it go?"

Natsu answered, "It was a pain in the ass to deal with."

Lucy said, "This immortal man and his crazy ass empire kept getting in our way."

Erza said, "It took us a while to defeat them all."

Wendy said, "He was very mean to everyone."

Gray said, "I wouldn't want to face him again."

Natsu said, "So, what happened to Magnolia?"

They looked at each other and then answered, "Magnolia grew exponentially. New guilds are trying to rival Fairy Tail, but just can't compete with us. With you 5 back, we're an unstoppable force. Laxus is now the guildmaster. He took over after gramps passed away from old age."

Laxus Dreyar said, "Welcome back Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla. We've been waiting for you for a very long time. But it seems like you are alright."

Wendy said, "We survived because of our fallen comrades."

Natsu said, "Yes, a lot of people joined us on our quest to complete the 100 Year Quest. A quest that Gildarts couldn't even complete."

Lucy said, "The immortal man loved talking shit."

Natsu said, "Let's party."

Gray said, "Agreed."

Erza said, "A welcome back party would be nice."

Everyone started cheering and then food, drinks, and laughter were all in motion. Laxus appeared next to Natsu and asked, "What was this immortal like?"

Natsu answered, "He was a complete douche. Talked shit about everyone he attacked. I think that his name was Alvarez. He led the Gondie Empire. He used Holy Magic."

Laxus said, "Alvarez, that's right. He's one of the most evil magicians in history. He's been alive since the year X1. He's been attacking villages and countries ever since he turned 15 years old. He was one crazy man."

Natsu said, "The new guys."

Laxus said, "One of them is Asuka Connell, Bisca and Alzack's child."

Natsu heard that and said, "Oh yeah, it's been 27 years since we left. That's to be expected."

Laxus said, "She grew up to be a model actually for the Weekly Sorcerer."

Natsu said, "Oh, what type of magic does she have?"

Laxus answered, "Gun Magic like her parents. The big muscular guy over there is Mike Grundy. He specializes in Strength Magic. He and Gajeel fight all the time because they both think that they are the strongest in the guild, but in the end, they both got knocked out by Mirajane."

Natsu laughed and said, "To be expected."

Laxus said, "The good looking girl in the back is a 15 year old girl who is also on the Weekly Sorcerer. She's similar to Erza using Requip Magic. Her name is Millie."

Natsu said, "A rival for Erza, huh? That should be interesting."

Laxus said, "Oh yeah, there is only one guild that rivals Fairy Tail, but it's not in Magnolia. It's in Crocus, the capital of Fiore. It's known as Atlas' Flame. It was named after the Dragon Atlas Flame. They are extremely strong."

Natsu heard that and then Laxus said, "Especially one man. His magic is capable of putting a humongous hole in the Earth. Probably capable of destroying the entire world killing everyone including himself."

Natsu heard that and then Laxus said, "His magic is known as the Light Blue Flame Dragon God Slayer Magic. We faced him during the finals at the Grand Magic Games and after his team members were defeated by us, he steps forward and challenges the 5 of us and almost won. He defeated 4 of the 5 members of Fairy Tail."

Gajeel said, "Yeah, he was stronger than we expected. Even I lost to him."

Natsu laughed and said, "Interesting. I'd like to face him."

Laxus said, "Of course you would."

A member of the new Rune Knights appeared saying, "Team Natsu, the Magic Council wants a word with you."

Everyone heard that and then Natsu asked, "Who the hell are you?"

Erza said, "We just got back. Can't we celebrate that fact?"

The Rune Knight said, "Immediately. This is urgent."

Laxus heard that and said, "A new council was born while you were gone. And they are serious about everything they do. So don't disobey them. We already knows what'll happen when we disobey them."

Natsu heard that and Gray asked, "What will they do?"

Mirajane Strauss answered, "Arrest you for disobeying them. A member of Rocky Mountain was arrested 10 days ago. No one liked him, so I don't blame them."

Natsu sighed and then Lucy said, "I guess that celebrating can wait."

Wendy said, "Just because we completed the 100 Year Quest."

Erza said, "We're the strongest team in history."

Natsu said, "Agreed."

Laxus said, "You know, I hope that we get to fight once again. I won't accept your defeat till I defeat you again, Natsu."

Natsu said, "Hell, you know that I'll win, right? I did defeat both Zeref and Acnologia."

Laxus heard that and said, "With the help of others."

Natsu said, "With the help of the feelings of the guild Fairy Tail."

They walked with the Rune Knight and then they disappeared as soon as they walked past the door and then Laxus saw that and said, "So that's what happens when the guild members disappear. Nice."

Mirajane said, "First time seeing it and it amazes us. Will they be ok?"

Laxus said, "We'll see."

Team Natsu appeared in a room where the Council members chat with guild members from afar. They saw that and looked around and Erza said, "This place is different from the last time I was here."

Natsu said, "You're right. It really is different."

Wendy heard that and then said, "You two were here."

Erza said, "Yeah, it's a long story."

Natsu said, "She got arrested and I appeared barging in trying to say that I was Erza."

Erza said, "Failed terribly. We both got arrested. And was released later on."

Natsu nodded and then the council members arrived and said, "Thank you for coming. We humbly welcome you here."

Natsu asked, "What's so important that you had to interrupt our welcome back party?"

Gray said, "Oi, if we..."

A councilor said, "Just as we thought. You 5 are a real piece of work. No wonder why you are the strongest team in history. We have a new mission for you."

Erza said, "We just got back from completing the 100 Year Quest. Can we get a break? We don't plan on having Magic Deficiency."

They said, "This mission is of utmost importance. The Danstroll Empire is planning to make a move on Ishgar. They have people searching for something known as 9th Hell. No one knows what it is or where it is located. But according to mythology, in the year A359 which is about 230000 years ago, 9th Hell was created and then buried somewhere on Ishgar so no one could find it. It has the power to destroy entire continents. You thought that the Alvarez Empire was strong after defeating Zeref Dragneel. Well, Danstroll Empire is a completely different story. And thanks to your efforts during the 100 Year Quest, we gained good relations with the Gondie Empire. So we have Alvarez and Gondie Empire's support during this mission. The best teams from each empire are coming to Ishgar to help out."

Natsu heard that and said, "So we're the only group from Ishgar joining in the fight?"

A councilor answered, "Nope. Actually, The Trimens will be joining you along with Team Lyon. The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth will also join you. But then again, there is still one more team joining the fray. From Atlas' Flame, Fire Club. Team Natsu, make sure that you don't let the Danstroll Empire get to 9th Hell. Humanity depends on you getting to it first."

Everyone heard that and then the councilors said, "The Allied Forces are back into formation. Good luck. You'll need it."

They walked out of the door and then appeared back in Fairy Tail and then said, "Huh? We're back inside Fairy Tail. What the hell is with that door?"

Laxus said, "It seems that was over faster than expected. What's going on?"

Wendy answered, "They want us to save Humanity."

Lucy asked, "Why can't we get a damn break?"

Erza said, "All Natsu's fault."

Natsu asked, "How the hell is it my fault? I didn't even say anything."

Gray said, "We were forced into this operation. And they'll be the end of all magic. People are going to die in this operation. No doubt about that."

Everyone heard that and then Natsu asked, "What is the Fire Club?"

Laxus answered, "They are the strongest group in Atlas' Flame. And that crazy ass magician is one of them."

Wendy heard that and then said, "We got a lot of work ahead of us."

Lucy said, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Natsu asked, "Where is the meeting place anyway? They never told us that, did they?"

Gajeel said, "I see."

The Rune Knight appeared and said, "The Magic Council forgot to tell you the location. They were in such a hurry after all. So the location is the same place as the last meeting. Alvarez and Gondie Empire's will meet you there along with Ishgar's team. This'll be the biggest alliance to date. The Danstroll Empire will decimate the world if they get their hands on 9th Hell. And you are the world's last hope. Do not fail or we all die."

Everyone in Fairy Tail heard that and Bisca Connell said, "Hold up, 9th Hell is that dangerous."

Alzack Connell said, "You are sending them to their deaths."

Laxus said, "Enough you two. No wonder why you 5 were angry when you got back. It makes logical sense now. Please leave soldier."

The Rune Knight bowed and then said, "Till next time."

He walked through the door and then Romeo Conbolt asked, "Are you guys really going?"

Erza answered, "We have no choice, do we now, Laxus?"

Laxus answered, "This Council is different from the previous one. So I'm afraid so. Good luck Team Natsu. We're counting on you."

Lucy asked, "Should we pick up Travis?"

Wendy said, "He'd love to come along."

Erza said, "Nope. We can't involve civilians in this war."

Natsu said, "Wait, where does Travis live anyway?"

Everyone heard that and then Gray said, "You gotta be kidding me. He's a member of the enemy."

Lucy heard that and then said, "What? That can't be. He helped us during our mission."

Erza said, "We were tricked by his greatness."

Natsu looked down and then said, "Let's just rest up and head to the meeting place tomorrow."

They walked away discouraged and then Mirajane said, "Damn, that's not a normal sight for Erza, Natsu, or Gray."

Laxus said, "Leave them be. A friend betrayed them."


	2. The Meeting Place

The next morning, Team Natsu was down as they were yesterday. Natsu and Happy packed up their things for an adventure that'll take awhile. Happy said, "Are you ready for this new mission, Natsu?"

Natsu answered, "Yep. But I still can't believe that Travis works for the enemy."

Happy said, "No one can. But at least we get to beat him up."

Natsu said, "You have a point. Let's head to the meeting place."

Happy said, "Aye."

They walked to Fairy Tail and then Lucy was at the guild already waiting for the other members of Team Natsu to arrive and then Laxus looked at the cart and said, "Uh, I feel bad for Natsu. He's got deal with riding a cart to the meeting place."

Lucy said, "We had to ride one last time as well. So they wouldn't expect our arrival."

Laxus said, "Oh, that's smart."

Lucy said, "I know, right?"

Laxus said, "You seem a little happier today than you were yesterday."

Lucy said, "We'll get to kick his ass later."

Laxus heard that and then looked at her and saw her eyes had a fire in them and then screeched saying, "That's scary, Lucy."

Wendy appeared and said, "Sorry that I'm late. I overslept."

Lucy said, "You are early. You are the second one here."

Carla asked, "Is that so?"

Lucy answered, "Yep. I got here first. Then you two."

Wendy said, "Oh. I see."

Gajeel looked at them and then said, "Luck is what you guys need for this mission."

Wendy said, "We'll be partnered up with our former enemies. Let's see what happens next."

Lucy said, "Agreed."

Erza and Gray appeared at the same time saying, "Sorry that we're late. We got caught up by other guilds trying to get our autographs."

Lucy said, "You gave them your autographs, didn't you?"

Gray answered, "Yes we did."

Erza said, "We're famous after all. We completed the 100 Year Quest."

Gray said, "Agreed. Who wouldn't be famous after that?"

Carla said, "They have a point."

Wendy said, "Being famous is fun and all, but it causes many deaths in the world."

Erza said, "Yeah, I know."

She looked around and said, "Natsu isn't here yet."

Gray asked, "Where is that blockhead?"

Lucy said, "He knows that today is an important day."

Natsu appeared with Happy and said, "I'm here."

He saw the cart and said, "Shit. Not this again."

Erza grabbed him and tossed him on to the cart and then said, "Get on everyone. We're heading to the meeting place now."

Laxus said, "Good luck, Team Natsu. Humanity is counting on you."

Natsu said, "OK."

Wendy said, "Let's go to the meeting place now."

The cart started moving and then Natsu and Wendy got sick and then fell over and then Gray said, "They truly are helpless."

Wendy said, "I'm sorry."

Carla said, "Well, there isn't anything that we can do about that. They are Dragon Slayers."

Happy said, "Aye. Being motion sick sucks."

A couple hours later, the cart arrived in front of the meeting place and the coachman said, "We're here."

They heard that and then the cart stopped and Natsu asked, "Did we finally stop moving?"

Wendy said, "I hope that we did."

Happy said, "We did."

Carla said, "We arrived."

Erza said, "Let's go."

Gray said, "We'll be meeting the others here."

Lucy said, "Agreed. This is where we met last time and this time."

Natsu said, "Actually, this is also where we first met Wendy."

Erza said, "He's right."

Gray said, "I remember that. You tripped on your own two feet. And yet, you are still clumsy."

Wendy said, "That can't be helped."

They got off of the cart and then walked into the building and then saw the man that brought them to the council meeting and asked, "Why the hell are you here?"

He answered, "The Council forgot to mention one set of information to everyone about what might occur. So when everyone else gets here, I'll say what I need to say."

Natsu asked, "What if we want you out of here?"

He said, "Then you will go to jail."

Natsu screeched and then Gray said, "Please do arrest him."

Erza said, "Your clothes."

Gray heard that and looked down and screeched and Wendy said, "So we're the first ones here."

He said, "Correct. I've been standing in this very spot since we last met. And that Travis person you encountered on your travels is a member of Danstroll Empire. 1 of the 50 Apostles. His real name is Travis Dalton. He's been holding back while he was with you guys. Meaning that when you thought that he was weak, he's far from it. He's got the power of a Dragon God, not a regular Dragon or a Dragon King, a Dragon God. That's far beyond your levels."

Natsu heard that and said, "So he truly is the enemy. We get to tear him to shreds, right?"

Everyone looked at him with a serious face and then he said, "If you wish."

They started talking amongst each other and then the Trimens walked in and said, "This feels nostalgic. Yes it does. Where we get to see you 5 again."

Natsu heard that and then said, "The Trimens, huh?"

Wendy said, "Yeah. The Trimens."

Erza said, "Two of many groups arrived."

One of them saw the Rune Knight there and said, "Shit. You're here as well."

He asked, "Why does everyone hate me, huh? All I do is deliver messages from the Councilmen."

Natsu said, "Messenger, we don't care."

Lucy said, "So, 27 years really do change a person."

The leader of the group said, "Agreed. You 5 don't look much different except for you, Wendy. You've grown up into a beautiful little girl."

Wendy said, "Thank you very much."

Natsu said, "What to expect from this mission I wonder."

They looked at them and then said, "You 5 look extremely pissed."

They said, "Yes. We're going to burn someone up. Someone betrayed our trust and is a member of our enemy."

The Rune Knight said, "Standing here sucks. I'm hungry. Just hurry up and get here. I need something to eat."

They looked at him and said, "We honestly don't care. Please shut up and tell us what we're about to witness."

He said, "Nope, not everyone is here yet."

The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth walked in and said, "Welcome back Team Natsu. I hear that you completed a 100 Year Quest. That's an amazing feat."

Natsu said, "Sting, Rogue, you made it."

Sting Eucliffe said, "We can't refuse the Magic Council."

Rogue Cheney said, "Agreed. They are total dicks unlike the last batch."

Erza said, "Agreed."

Sting said, "Hm, Hibiki, Eve, and Ren are here. Meaning that it's the Trimens."

Hibiki Lates said, "Yep. We're here."

Eve Tearm said, "We've gotten stronger as well."

Ren Akatsuki said, "We all got stronger these past 27 years. But I'm surprised that Sabertooth is in 3rd place."

Natsu heard that and then said, "Third place. Who is above you?"

Rogue answered, "A newly founded guild known as Atlas' Flame. A team from that guild should be on their way here."

The Rune Knight said, "Correct. The Fire Club will be here shortly. Also Team Lyon will be here shortly."

Gray heard that and said, "Let's see how much his ass aged."

Natsu smiled and then said, "I know. Watching people age is what we do best."

A girl that looks like Lucy appeared and then Lucy said, "Anne, why are you here?"

Anne Heartfilia walked toward the Rune Knight and then asked, "Where's the real Rune Knight that was supposed to be here?"

Natsu said, "He's the one that brought us to the Magic Council meeting."

Sting said, "Yeah."

Anne said, "No, this one is a fake. He's using Transformation Magic."

The Rune Knight looked at Natsu and then said, "You gotta be kidding me. I was found out by a bitch that doesn't belong from this era. Natsu Dragneel, I guess that you won't be able to kick my ass now. But we'll face off in the future."

He turned into an unknown Ice Mage and then they asked, "Who are you?"

They looked at him and he said, "Farewell."

He disappeared and an explosion occurred causing Team Natsu to fly back screaming. Anne caught Natsu and Wendy and said, "An Ice Bomb. To be expected from him."

Team Lyon appeared and then the Rune Knight walked out of the bathroom and said, "The enemy has infiltrated the Magic Council. We're all exposed to the enemy. They know that we're coming."

Everyone heard that and then the Rune Knight said, "And you for helping out, have been ordered by the Magic Council to help out."

Anne sighed and then said, "I was planning on joining the fight anyway."

Natsu heard that and said, "Anne."

Wendy said, "Anne."

Lucy asked, "What did you mean that you were planning on joining the fight?"

Anne answered, "Exactly what I said. I'm joining from here on out."

Gray stood up slowly and then said, "Oh, Lyon's finally here."

Lyon Vastia said, "Of course I'm here. And congrats on completing a 100 Year Quest. With Natsu and Erza, of course you'd pass."

Gray yelled, "Are you trying to say that I'm weak?"

Natsu said, "Gray is far stronger than you, Lyon. And you know that already. You lost to him twice now."

Lyon asked, "Why the hell are you counting?"

Natsu answered, "Because you got your ass whooped."

Anne laughed and then Wendy said, "She's laughing."

Natsu said, "Oh, Jura's here."

Jura Neekis said, "Yep. Your Magic Council members are total idiots allowing the enemy into your ranks."

The Rune Knight said, "Shut up, Jura. Well, you made it. That's all that matters."

Jura said, "Don't be like that, Jonas. You know that you are very thankful for your job. Or do I have to kick your ass again to prove that you are ass."

The Rune Knight, Jonas Black said, "Alright man. The man that you just met was Ronald Blackburn. He's one of the 50 Apostles as well. He's great with Ice Magic. But his true specialty is Black Flame Dragon Slayer Magic. What he just used was, Ice Bomb. A magic spell that hasn't been seen in 500 years."

Natsu heard that and then asked, "Why does he want to fight me?"

Jonas answered, "Unknown. He must be obsessed with you or something."

Natsu said, "I like this version of him better."

Gray said, "Agreed."

Erza said, "He's a funny one."

Jura said, "Well, he was raised like a weak being. But became strong all by himself. He's 15 and is the youngest person to ever enter the Rune Knights."

Wendy said, "Sherria is here as well. It seems that you regained your magic really well."

Sherria Blendy said, "Yep. I'm back at full strength. We get to fight together again."

Wendy and Sherria started dancing and then Lucy said, "Something's bothering me."

Everyone heard that and Hibiki asked, "What is it, Lucy?"

Lucy answered, "Just before any of you appeared, Ronald told us that Travis was a member of the Danstroll Empire's 50 Apostles. Why would he tell us that? He's the enemy."

Everyone looked at each other and then Jura said, "Now that you mention it, that doesn't make any sense."

Natsu said, "We're getting tricked all over the place. Fairy Tail really has a big reputation."

Gray said, "And they mostly are after you so far, Natsu."

Natsu said, "Don't rub it in."

Jonas said, "This is looking bad."

Fire Club walked in and then Natsu said, "And you must be Fire Club."

They said, "Yes we are. Oh, it's Lyon, Sting, Rogue, Hibiki, Eve, Sherria, and Ren. We wanted to apologise for our guildmaster's harsh words to you. But you left before we could even get the chance to."

Ren heard that and said, "Don't worry about it."

Eve said, "We weren't affected by anything she said."

Sherria said, "We don't care."

Jura said, "We are magicians that think of each other like family. Now where's the fifth member of your team."

They heard that and then looked around and their jaws dropped and said, "We left him on the cart. Trevor."

They ran after the cart and then Natsu said, "Shit."

Jura said, "You are about to meet the man who almost took out Fairy Tail. He's something else. Trust me. He's a good kid. But wants to fight you Natsu in the next Grand Magic Games."

Natsu asked, "Why does everyone want to fight me? It's like I'm the strongest one here."

Erza said, "Well, you are the Dragon King."

Natsu heard that and then Wendy said, "Yep."

They appeared again with Trevor Bluebird in their hands and said, "We apologise."

Trevor was out of it and then they dropped him and then Lucy said, "Uh, you know that you just dropped him, right?"

Trevor woke up after that and asked, "Who dares drop me?"

They answered, "We did."

Trevor heard that and then said, "Oh, Shelby, Solace, Robert, and Lilian. Where are we? Did we make it to the meeting place?"

Shelby Flamer answered, "Yep. We're here."

Solace Eclipse said, "We accidentally left you on the cart."

Robert Daniels said, "Yeah, we're sorry about that."

Lilian Fyres said, "Dropping you is the only way to wake you up after you ride anything."

Trevor said, "Shit."

He stood up like nothing happened and then walked forward and said, "We are completely sorry for our guildmasters actions 3 months ago."

Natsu heard that and then said, "He wants to challenge me."

Trevor heard that and said, "Natsu Dragneel, we finally get to meet. Maybe after this, me and you could go at it, one on one."

Natsu said, "I can't turn down a challenge. Why does everyone want to fight me?"

Trevor smiled and answered, "I just want to see if your flames have surpassed mine."

Lyon said, "He could melt anything he touches."

Natsu said, "Well now, that sounds pretty fun. But can you melt things without touching anything."

Trevor heard that and then Lucy said, "Do not bring out the heat that you did when you waltzed into the Grand Magic Games to challenge Fiore's #1 guild."

Natsu said, "I won't, I'm just asking him if he could do that."

Trevor answered, "Unknown. It wouldn't be fun if I told you. It would be fun if I showed you instead."

Natsu said, "That's the spirit."

3 members of the Spriggan 12 appeared and then said, "Alvarez Empire's team has arrived."

Everyone heard that and then Gray said, "Invel. You are the representative, huh?"

Invel Yura answered, "Yes. You really are strong Gray. I'll admit that. Now, let me introduce two new members of the Spriggan 12. The one of my right is Eleanor Frost. She specialises in Sand Magic. And the one on my left is Mike Sanders. He specialises in Water Magic."

Natsu asked, "What about the others?"

Invel answered, "They wanted nothing to do with this operation. The Magic Council runs things for the Alvarez and Gondie Empires. We saw the members of Gondie headed this way. But are going slow."

Gray said, "We're losing time. We were already attacked by the enemy."

Trevor said, "Really? Damn. Rune Knight isn't doing his job right."

Jonas said, "I was knocked out."

Trevor said, "My bad. But that Ice Bomb was something else. I haven't seen that in over 500 years."

Everyone heard that and then Shelby said, "Trevor, you weren't supposed to say that."

Trevor's jaw dropped and then Invel said, "You are immortal as well."

Trevor said, "I never said anything."

Natsu said, "Wendy, Anne, Sting, Rogue, and I are from 400 years ago."

Trevor said, "Well, I'm not like you 5 lovely people. I'm actually immortal. Born in the year X20. Village got attacked by a Dragon and killed everyone. Including myself. But somehow, I was revived and appeared back in the world on July 7, X777. The same day that you 8 appeared through the Eclipse's doors."

Everyone heard that and then Natsu said, "A 4th Generation Dragon Slayer."

Wendy said, "Agreed."

Trevor said, "There are a lot of people like me out there in the world."

Carla asked, "What do you think of our situation?"

Anne answered, "Earthland is screwed if they get their hands on 9th Hell is all I got from the Magic Council."

Trevor said, "That's what they told all of us as well."

Invel said, "Agreed."

Eleanor said, "We're most likely just pawns."

Mike said, "We're just going to die in this battle."

Invel said, "Shut up you 2. And you call yourselves the Shield of the Spriggan."

They said, "We apologise."

The 3 members of the 25 Guardians appeared and then said, "Sorry that we're late. We were hungry, so we stopped at a restaurant to eat."

Natsu said, "Welcome back Reiner, Salicas, and Estoria."

Reiner Klaus said, "Thanks. Good to be back."

Salicas Smart said, "Gotta love it here. Ishgar has strong magicians."

Estoria Clark said, "Estoria misses you Gray."

Gray said, "Please don't come near me."

Estoria heard that and said, "Don't be like that. Please marry me."

Gray said, "I'm good."

Natsu smiled and said, "It's good to be famous."

Erza said, "Agreed."

Gray said, "Well, my famous is with Legal Mages. Yours is with Evil Mages that want to kill your ass."

Natsu said, "Don't rub it in, dammit."

Estoria said, "We missed out on a fight, didn't we?"

Natsu answered, "The enemy disguised himself as our Rune Knight friend here."

Jonas said, "I came here to announce that one more group will be joining you today."

Everyone heard that and then Jonas said, "They've been attacking Dark Guilds ever since they were freed by the Queen of Fiore."

Erza said, "Crime Sorciere, correct?"

Jonas answered, "Yep."

They walked in and then they arrived and then Erza said, "Jellal."

Jellal Fernandez said, "Well done, Erza. I knew that you could do it. Completing a 100 Year Quest."

Erza said, "I couldn't have done it without my friends."

Gray said, "You look well, Meredy."

Meredy said, "Congrats. You fought well."

Gray said, "Well, I couldn't have done it without my friends."

Natsu said, "Cobra, it's been awhile."

Cobra said, "Agreed. But I'm Erik now. Please call me that."

Natsu said, "Erik is your real name. That's actually nice."

Cobra said, "You just keep surpassing my every expectation of you, Natsu. Keep it up."

Lucy said, "Sorano, long time no see."

Sorano said, "You too, Lucy. I'm surprised that you survived."

Lucy asked, "Are you implying that I'm weak?"

Sorano smiled and answered, "Not at all."

Sawyer said, "Well, I'm glad to be of help to the world along with everyone here."

Macbeth said, "Agreed. We're going to save the world with everyone here. And we're all coming back alive."

Richard Buchanan said, "Agreed. Let's go all out."

Natsu said, "Maybe after this, let's party."

Everyone started cheering and then Jura said, "Now, let's get back to our serious moment."


	3. Danstroll Empire Strikes First

Everyone got serious and then Natsu asked, "What else did you need to tell us, Rune Knight?"

Jonas answered, "You might encounter Demons. They will be protecting the 9th Hell. Whatever the hell it is, Demons will be protecting it. Not the Demons that you faced during Tartaros. They were created by Zeref Dragneel, your brother. We're talking about actual Demons. Real life Demons."

Gray said, "Ice Devil Slayer Magic will come in handy then."

Jonas answered, "Yep."

Erza said, "I see."

Lucy said, "We need to watch out for Demons as well as the Danstroll Empire. This is insane."

Anne said, "Damn. No wonder why it's called 9th Hell. It's a real Hell."

Trevor said, "Like Underworld."

Everyone heard that and then looked at Trevor and then Trevor asked, "What? Did I say something weird?"

Anne said, "No. Nice idea is all. Hell and Underworld are the exact same thing."

Wendy said, "So we're going to need to make a move, huh?"

Mike said, "I have a feeling."

Trevor looked outside and then Shelby asked, "What's wrong?"

Erik said, "You hear them as well."

Natsu said, "About 50 guys out there, right?"

Erik said, "Nah, 100."

Trevor said, "You both are way off. We're talking about at least 500 out there."

Jonas said, "The enemy is out there."

Trevor answered, "Seems to be the case."

Erik said, "We're outnumbered, but we could handle ourselves."

Jellal said, "Don't get too cocky now."

Erza said, "We can't afford to get cocky."

Natsu looked outside and then Trevor looked at the door and said, "I see them. Yeah, 500 is about right."

Natsu heard that and said, "There aren't any windows there. How the hell could you see them?"

Trevor answered, "I'm pretending that there isn't a door there. And then I see through it and there they are."

Erik said, "He's good."

Natsu nodded and then Lucy said, "So, what do we do?"

Trevor said, "Whatever we do, we're surrounded by the enemy. So we're fighting either way."

Wendy said, "Surrounded by the enemy."

Anne said, "It just keeps getting better and better."

Lyon asked, "How the hell are going to survive this?"

Carla answered, "We'll need to fight back of course."

Happy said, "Aye. But we won't be able to take them all out."

Richard said, "We need to try our best to win."

Jonas looked at them and then said to himself, "They are all insane."

Sting asked, "When are we going to charge out there?"

Jura answered, "When Jonas tells us everything that we want to know."

Jonas screeched and then said, "Alright. Alright. You are sacrificial people. That is why you all have been chosen."

Jura heard that and then said, "I'm one of the 10 Wizard Saints, Jonas."

Jonas said, "Magic Council's orders. Not mine."

Rogue said, "Guildmasters and regular mages are being murdered because of the Magic Council's dumbfoundedness. I'm starting to feel an urge to tear you apart."

Invel said, "Agreed."

Eleanor said, "They lured us all into this death."

Mike said, "We will avenge ourselves once we die."

Natsu said, "We will not be dying here today."

Everyone heard that and then Sherria looked at him and then Natsu said, "We all have friends here. Let's use the power of friendship to overcome our enemies. We members of Fairy Tail have been doing it for over 100 years. You all should try it as well. Anything else that you'd like to add to that statement of yours, Jonas."

Erza said, "We're already pissed off as it is."

Gray said, "Don't test us. We will kill you."

Lucy said, "And we mean it."

Wendy said, "Being betrayed by someone close to you isn't easy."

Jonas screeched and said, "Alright. Alright. There's a cellar created here that'll get you all out of here safely."

Natsu said, "There isn't any cellar here."

Sherria said, "I know that."

Jura said, "Jonas. I wouldn't lie now. They are serious. And I never saw Team Natsu like this."

Jonas said, "There is no escape. The Magic Council wants all of you to die."

Jura sighed and then Jonas said, "Also, a messege for Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu asked, "Why is it always for me?"

Jonas said, "Hello. Sorry that I can't come to you. But the day we meet will be soon. Jonas will relay a messege for me. You have been played by Travis Dalton. That's funny. But you know, he's not your only enemy. You got me as well. You may not know me. But you are about to, Natsu Dragneel. Hahahahaha."

Natsu heard that and then looked at the door and then an explosion occurred and then Salicas and Reiner screamed flying forward and then Natsu saw that and then Jellal said, "They are already attacking."

Jonas collapsed and then the a shadow flew outside and then Rogue said, "Shadow Magic. Someone took over Jonas' body."

Jura walked over to Jonas' body and checked if he was alive and then said, "He's alive. But is unconscious."

Sting heard that and then said, "Future Rogue did the same thing."

Natsu said, "Yep."

Salicas stood up slowly and then they started charging into the room and then Estoria said, "Katana."

A katana appeared in her hands and then she started swinging at them and then Gray looked at her and then said, "We need to help out."

A member of the enemy's forces appeared behind Estoria and Estoria grinned and then Trevor grabbed him and said, "Ablaze."

He lifted him up and pointed him upwards and a light blue flame appeared flying toward his head and then the man was screaming and then Trevor said, "No one is dying today."

Trevor tossed him to the side and then Estoria said, "Thanks."

Trevor said, "No problem."

Sting looked at that technique and said, "Woah. That was scary."

Invel said, "You people need to back off."

The ground outside started to turn to ice and then they started walking outside and then Erza said, "Here we go."

Her armor started to change and then appeared in her Black Wing Armor and then said, "Moon Flash."

A couple of them collapsed and then Natsu's arm went ablaze and then said, "Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist."

His arm turned into a dragon's arm and then it flew toward them and then he caused a massive explosion and then the man said, "Oh, that was brilliant, Natsu. You really are strong after all."

Natsu heard that and then Gray said, "Stay focused, Natsu."

Lilian said, "These guys just keep getting back up."

The voice said, "That's because of my friends magic. He's capable of waking people up from out of nowhere."

Jura grinned and said, "If we don't take care of him, we'll end up losing."

Anne said, "In that case, Trevor, use your Dragon hearing to locate him."

Jura heard that and then Trevor said, "There aren't any voices being played. Just the screams of his comrades. Meaning that he's not chanting anything."

Jura heard that and then the voice said, "Smart indeed, Trevor. But I'm not interested in you. Please just fall."

Everyone heard that and then hands appeared from the ground and Invel said, "Impossible. He broke through my ice."

Gray said, "I did too, remember."

Invel said, "Other than you."

He started to pull Trevor under and then Trevor grinned and Natsu appeared and then said, "Roar of the Fire Dragon King."

He breathed a deadly flame from his mouth and then Trevor and the man started screaming and then Natsu grabbed Trevor and started pulling him out and then tossed him out and then Trevor said, "Oh, that was close."

Natsu said, "Let's keep fighting as one. We need your ears after all."

Erik said, "Agreed."

Wendy said, "Roar of the Sky Dragon."

The voice said, "You are seriously strong, Natsu. I can't wait to face you. But Ronald will not be able to fight you because I plan on killing you first. Ice Bomb was supposed to do a little damage on you. But it didn't work after all. Fight more."

Jura said, "That's their goal. Magic Deficiency."

Everyone heard that and then Gray said, "Ice-Make: Arrow."

Arrows made of ice appeared flying toward the enemy. Everyone looked forward and then everyone appeared around them and then magic started flying toward them and then Trevor said, "Light Blue Flame Barrier."

A barrier made of a large amount of magic power appeared around everyone and then Trevor grunted and then all of the magic hit the barrier and then vanished. Shelby said, "You shouldn't overdo it, Trevor."

Trevor pushed his arms out and then the barrier flew toward them and then Trevor said, "Barrier Decimation."

The barrier started hitting them all and they all started screaming and then Natsu looked at him and then after awhile, the barrier disappeared and then Trevor fell on to one knee and Lucy saw that and then Jura said, "This is exactly what they want."

Invel looked at them and then Natsu said, "Fire Dragon King's Holy Sword, Gutrender."

A sword made of fire appeared and then Erza said, "You learned how to make a sword out of fire."

Natsu answered, "Yep. I do a lot of training and imagining while training and fighting. Maybe I want to defeat you one day."

Gray said, "You always say that. But in the end, you always lose."

Natsu said, "Yep."

He swung at them and said, "Gutrender's Slash."

A slash of fire flew into 20 of them and they screamed and flew back a little and then everyone started attacking at once and then Trevor stood up. Everyone looked up and saw 5 ships in the sky and then Trevor looked up and said, "Vanish. Roar of the Light Blue Flame Dragon."

A humongous flame flew out of his mouth and then Natsu saw that and then it flew all the way up hitting the 5 ships and then screams occurred and then they started to collapse and crashed down close to where they were and then Natsu said, "Damn. Now I see why you almost defeated all 5 members of Fairy Tail."

Gray nodded and then Shelby yelled, "Stop overdoing it, Trevor."

Sherria said, "Roar of the Sky God."

Air flew out of her mouth hitting the enemy and then the voice said, "Enough of this shit. Atomic Rain."

Rain started to appear as big globs and then they started to crash on top of them and then they started screaming and then he said, "I am Daniel Rainfall, by the way. Nice to meet you all."

After a while, Trevor and Natsu were the only ones standing and then Wendy asked, "What the hell were those things?"

Natsu answered, "Huge rain drops."

Trevor said, "Well, he did say Atomic Rain."

Daniel sighed and said, "You are still standing. Jeez. Why make my life so difficult?"

A magic bullet hit Natsu's chest and then he felt that and then fell backwards and Trevor saw that and then Anne yelled, "Natsu."

Daniel said, "Atomic Rain."

Rain started to fall again and then Trevor grunted and then they all were on the ground and then Daniel said, "Jake, take him."

Jake Shadows said, "Shadow Gate."

A shadow appeared around Natsu's body and then Natsu started to sink into it and then Daniel smiled and then a shadow gate appeared next to them and then Natsu appeared through it and then Daniel said, "Ray, wake everyone up and tell them to take them to separate locations. It'll be better this way. One against all."

Ray Noland nodded and then said, "Understood."

They started to rise again and then Ray said, "Take them to separate locations. One in each location. Daniel's orders."

Everyone said, "Understood."

They all lifted one up and carried them away to an unknown location. Daniel said, "Now we retreat."

Daniel lifted Natsu up and they disappeared.


	4. The Leader of the Danstroll Empire

After they disappeared from the location of the meeting, Daniel put Natsu inside of a cell and said, "Rest well, Natsu Dragneel. You'll need it for what's going to happen to you."

Ray asked, "Would you like me to wake him up?"

Daniel answered, "Nope. Let him rest. Let's go everyone."

They said, "Yessir."

They walked away from the room and then their boss said, "Daniel, did you succeed in capturing Natsu Dragneel and scattering the Allied Forces around Ishgar?"

Daniel answered, "Yes ma'am. It was quite easy. Using Atomic Rain twice did the trick. But they were pretty persistent and fought till they dropped."

The boss said, "That's to be expected from Ishgar's Mages. They don't stop till they die. I'm surprised that even the members of the Alvarez and Gondie Empire are helping out. After losing terrible defeats by Fairy Tail after all. But it wouldn't be interesting any other way, am I right?"

Daniel answered, "Correct ma'am. Uh, I've been wondering this for a while now. Why do you want Natsu so bad?"

She heard that and then answered, "I love him. Why else would I want him? He's the strongest mage in Ishgar."

Daniel said, "Uh, what about Trevor Bluebird? He actually demonstrated feats of strength that far surpasses a Dragon King."

She said, "Trevor is not strong enough. Natsu could get stronger and become a God if we put him to work. That is my main goal."

Daniel heard that and she said, "Trevor isn't a Light Blue Flame Dragon King. He's just a Light Blue Flame Dragon. I'm a White Flame Dragon God Slayer. Natsu isn't strong enough to kill Trevor yet. We need to get rid of him."

Daniel asked, "Then why did you ask me to separate them? I could have finished him off."

She answered, "Could be that watching Natsu fight for friends, it would just piss him off. But he's already pissed off because of Travis betraying them."

Travis appeared and said, "Not my fault, man. But at least we know that they planned on stopping us."

Daniel said, "You really don't care about them even after they saved you from Alvarez."

Travis said, "I don't have any compassion for our enemy, Daniel. Ishgar is where I was born. And the Danstroll Empire is my new home."

She said, "Natsu will save the Danstroll Empire. And we're going to make that happen. Is he awake now?"

Daniel answered, "Nope. I think a little rest will help him. But I don't think that he'll ever help you."

She said, "I see. You have a point."

Daniel said, "Why do you act so kindly to Natsu? The enemy?"

Travis looked at him and then she answered, "You already know the reason, Daniel. Love."

Another Apostle appeared saying, "You shouldn't worry about the reason why she wants him alive, Daniel. You should be worried about the reason why she hasn't killed you yet."

Travis smiled and then said, "Agreed."

Daniel asked, "Why does everyone hate me so much?"

Jake answered, "You are considered the weakest among the 50 Apostles."

Ray said, "True."

Travis sighed and said, "They said it."

She laughed and walked away saying, "I guess that I'll go to sleep for awhile. Wake me up when he wakes up."

Travis said, "Yes ma'am."

Everyone went there separate ways.

In a dream, the boss was hugging Natsu in her bed and Natsu said, "I love you, Weiss. I hope that you accept me as your husband."

Weiss, the leader of the Danstroll Empire said, "Of course I accept you as my husband, Natsu. But you have to earn it."

Natsu smiled and said, "I'll do anything for you. Just tell me what you need."

Weiss was about to speak when a bucket of water appeared and Weiss woke up from her recurrent dream and said, "Shit. You interrupted a good dream."

Daniel said, "Natsu is awake. You told me to wake you up when he woke. Travis is keeping an eye on him."

Weiss said, "I see. Let me get dressed. Please leave."

Daniel did and then closed the door behind him and Weiss said to herself, "He had to appear. I was going to ask him to have sex with me. Shit."

She put her swimsuit on and then walked off to the cell where Natsu was staying. While that was happening, Travis said, "Natsu, it's been 5 weeks."

Natsu wasn't facing him or talking to him and then Travis said, "The Emperor is on her way here to speak with you. Well Empress, but that doesn't matter at all now, does it?"

Natsu asked, "Why did you pretend to care about us, when you knew that we'd become enemies?"

Travis answered, "That was the Empresses doing. She wanted me to get saved by you. She's been watching you since you defeated one of the 25 Guardians. And fell in love with you ever since."

Natsu heard that and asked, "Do you still harbor any feelings toward us?"

Travis answered, "Nope. After leaving you was probably the easiest thing for me to do."

Natsu grinned and yelled, "You little..."

Daniel said, "She's on her way."

Travis said, "Nice timing. It was starting to get ugly."

Daniel heard that and then Travis said, "Enjoy yourself now, Natsu. You'll have a lot of fun here."

Natsu said, "Me kicking your ass will be a lot of fun."

Travis said, "Well, that won't ever happen."

Natsu heard that and then asked, "What do you mean?"

Travis answered, "You are locked inside of a cell that cancels all magic out. Plus, even if you escape, you'll have to deal with the 50 Apostles. We are considered the strongest beings in the Danstroll Empire. Each one of us owns our own country. And we're all strong. Including him."

Daniel heard that and then Natsu smiled and then Weiss appeared saying, "Hello Natsu Dragneel. Welcome to our base of operations."

Natsu asked, "Who is she?"

Daniel answered, "She is the Empress of Danstroll Empire."

Natsu said, "Dressed like that?"

Weiss answered, "Yes. Like this just for you. Now you may leave us Daniel."

Daniel asked, "Are you sure?"

Weiss answered, "Yeah, he's weak without his magic. So I'll be fine."

Daniel said, "Yes ma'am."

He left the room and then Natsu asked, "Where are my friends?"

Weiss answered, "Your friends are currently scattered across Ishgar. You are safe inside of this cell. As long as you stay here, you'll be safe from what 9th Hell is capable of."

Natsu heard that and then asked, "How do you know what 9th Hell is capable of? That thing is a myth for all we know."

Weiss said, "You damn well know that it isn't a myth. Dragons used to exist, and they were considered a myth till they reappeared in our world and killed a lot of Humanity. Plus, I was the one that created 9th Hell."

Natsu heard that and then said, "You are an immortal as well."

She said, "Yes, I've been alive ever since the year A342. Which was 17 years before the 9th Hell was created. No one knows where it is or what it is because I kept it well hidden. I don't even know where it is anymore. 9th Hell is a magic spell that I created to save Humanity from the Demons. But in the end, the Demons took it and hid it. You are here for a reason. Not because we want a prisoner. But because I want you as my husband."

Natsu said, "No, I'm good."

Weiss heard that and then yelled, "What?"

Natsu looked at her and then said, "You are annoying."

Weiss grinned and then grabbed the cell and said, "You dare anger me. All I wanted was you to love me."

Travis smiled and walked in saying, "That's how he is, Empress. He's only interested in Lucy Heartfilia."

Weiss heard that and said, "I see. Lucy Heartfilia is also a threat to my cause. Along with Trevor Bluebird."

Travis asked, "Do you wish for me to capture her? Or kill her?"

Natsu grinned and then Weiss answered, "Kill Lucy Heartfilia."

Natsu ran toward her and then Weiss jumped back saying, "Activate it now."

The cell started moving around and Natsu felt that and then started to feel sick and his cheeks fattened up and he collapsed forward and then Weiss said, "Uh, I hate looking at people like that."

Travis said, "We get motion sick too, you know?"

Weiss said, "Oh, that's right. We are Dragon Slayers as well. Travis, send Riffard's group at Lucy. That should be fun to watch from here, right Natsu?"

Natsu said, "Release me."

Weiss said, "Forcing yourself to talk isn't good."

Natsu said, "I don't care. I will not lose to you."

Weiss heard that and then smiled saying, "I see. I guess that you won't."

Travis disappeared and then appeared in Riffard's Office and said, "Riffard, time to gear up."

Riffard heard that and said, "Oh, she's asking for me to go out there. Who is my target?"

Travis took a photo of Lucy out and then said, "Kill this girl. Lucy Heartfilia."

Riffard said, "I see. That should be easy for me."

Riffard put his cards in his pocket and then said, "Move out men. We're going to kill Lucy Heartfilia."

Everyone in Riffard's Crew started to gear up and then moved out.


	5. Lucy Wakes Up First

In front of Hargeon Port, Lucy was laying down. The man at the port looked at her and said, "Uh, ma'am, are you alright?"

Lucy didn't budge and then he walked over to her and turned her over and then saw that she was beat to a pulp and then he said, "Oi, call for some help."

Lucy opened her eyes and then asked, "Where am I?"

The man answered, "Hargeon Port. What happened to you?"

Lucy answered, "Long story."

He heard that and then Lucy stood up slowly and then asked, "What the hell were with those, giant raindrops? They were really heavy and painful when they hit my head. Wait, where is everyone else?"

The man answered, "You are the only one here in Hargeon Port. I saw others being dropped off at other locations of Ishgar. You are probably the first person to wake up of the 27 mages that were separated."

Lucy heard that and then started backing away and asked, "Who are you? And how do you know how many mages there are in this Alliance?"

He smiled and answered, "I'm the owner of this port, Darke Mah. I've been protecting this port for eternity. There are more immortals in this world than you think, little girl."

Lucy said, "Uh, but how do you know about the alliance?"

Darke answered, "Quite simple. I'm a member of the new Magic Council. But after the we found out that we were infiltrated by the enemy, we all disappeared and went our separate ways. Also, I know the future. Natsu Dragneel was actually the first one to wake up. He met with the enemy's commander, Empress Weiss. The leader of the Danstroll Empire. Travis is there. And they just sent one of their best to kill you, Lucy Heartfilia."

Lucy asked, "Why me?"

Darke answered, "Natsu cares more about you than Weiss. Weiss wants to marry Natsu and destroy Humanity by using 9th Hell. Which she created. But can't find it because the Demons took it away from her and hid it somewhere within Ishgar. No one knows where it is. Not even the creator. Also, the Demons can't open it because they aren't Human. Only a Human can open it."

Lucy heard that and then said, "9th Hell is a Magic Spell."

Darke answered, "Yes. If they get their hands on it, all hell will break loose. And millions will die. Maybe billions. And once it is used, Earthland will no longer be livable. We'll have to colonize another planet if they get ahold of it. That is why we called in the best. We're not using you like Ronald said. We're trying to save the damn universe."

Lucy heard that and then Darke said, "Trust me, you'll need more than just Celestial Spirit Magic to defeat them."

Lucy asked, "What do you mean?"

Darke answered, "Quite simple. You'll need Summoning Magic just like your next opponent. And for that, you'll need these."

He snapped his fingers and cards appeared in his hands and said, "Summoning Magic is the key to defeat your current opponent. It's quite simple. Summon: then whatever it says on the cards. Good luck, Lucy. I need to go now. Don't forget what I said. You can't count on just your Celestial Spirit Magic. You need Summoning Card Magic. It's the strongest type of Summoning Magic."

Lucy heard that and then he handed them to her and then said, "Enjoy."

Darke walked away and then Lucy said, "Interesting indeed."

Her Celestial Spirits appeared and then asked, "What was that about? We're not capable of defeating these people he says."

Lucy said, "Calm down, guys. We're about to have company. We need to prepare."

Loke was about to speak when a familiar voice appeared saying, "Lucy, what happened to you? You're all beat up."

Lucy said, "Shit. We all got assaulted and defeated by the Danstroll Empire. What are you doing here, Yukino?"

Yukino Agria answered, "I'm on a job with Minerva here. What do you mean that you all got defeated?"

Lucy answered, "It's just as I said. We're all beat after one attack from the enemy."

Yukino looked at her and then asked, "Do you need any help?"

Minerva Orland appeared and saw Lucy and asked, "What's going on here? I thought that you were at the meeting place with everyone else."

Lucy said, "We were all defeated. And now we're all separated and I'm the first person to wake up after that attack. Natsu was captured by the enemy. And they really are obsessed with him. That's for damn sure."

Minerva said, "Sting and Rogue were defeated easily."

Lucy said, "Yes. Just one attack knocked us out. These guys are strong."

Minerva said, "That's insane."

Yukino said, "That's not possible."

Daniel's voice appeared again saying, "Oh, it's possible. It actually happened. Hahahahaha."

Lucy grinned and said, "You really won't let me be after defeating all 27 of us by yourself."

Daniel said, "I was expecting Team Natsu to put up more of a fight. But you are all weak. Danstroll Empire will find 9th Hell. And we will destroy Earthland. Hahahaha."

Minerva said, "This sounds really serious."

Yukino said, "Agreed."

Lucy said, "That's because it is serious."

Daniel said, "Huh, other women are with her. Why?"

Minerva said, "Don't let us stop you. Lucy is the enemy, right? She's all yours."

Yukino said, "Agreed. We said our peace. We're taking our leave now."

They started walking around in circles and then stopped making Daniel smile and then said, "Alright. Now that they are gone. You'll perish for us, right?"

Lucy answered, "I don't plan on dying."

The Celestial Spirits smiled and then Minerva looked at Lucy and then the Celestial Spirits disappeared and then Lucy said to herself, "Darke, I'll just take you up on your offer."


	6. Gray Wakes Up Next

In an unknown location, Gray is laying down near a lake known as Estiria Lake. He then gets company from two girls from a guild in Fiore on a job near the lake. They ran over to him and saw the bruises all over his body and asked, "What happened to you? You don't look good."

Darke appeared and said, "Hello ladies."

They heard that and went into defensive mode and then asked, "Who are you?"

Darke answered, "I'm a member of the Magic Council. Get up, Gray Fullbuster. I know that you are awake."

Gray said, "Juvia isn't here, right?"

Darke answered, "Nope. She's still in Fairy Tail."

Gray said, "Thank god."

He stood up and then saw two other girls and said, "Oh, Millianna, Kagura. What are you two doing here? Wait, where am I?"

Kagura Mikazuchi answered, "You are at the end of Estiria Lake. We're on a mission to catch the Bascus Killer Fish which made 40 citizens of Estiria disappear. You are supposed to be at the meeting place. What happened?"

Gray heard that and then Darke answered, "They got wiped out. No, I should say decimated. Natsu woke up first. I was actually expecting Erza to wake up first. But she didn't wake up yet."

Gray asked, "So does that mean that I'm second?"

Darke answered, "Nope. Lucy was second. You are third. Natsu was captured by the enemy. Everyone else was separated from each other."

Millianna said, "You gotta be kidding me. Is the enemy that fast?"

Darke answered, "Yes. They moved everyone within 20 minutes. They do things according to plan. Nothing more. Someone is already after Lucy's life. But she's got good friends with her right now."

Gray asked, "Who is with Lucy?"

Darke answered, "Minerva and Yukino of Sabertooth. They happened to be on a job in Hargeon Port."

Kagura said, "Hargeon Port. That's where we saved Ishgar from the Alvarez Empire and Acnologia."

Darke said, "Exactly. You are going to need to do a lot more damage than what you did at the meeting place, Gray. You need more power."

Gray heard that and then asked, "Why? Why are they so strong?"

Darke answered, "Illegal tactics. But the Atomic Rain that hit you all was just one attack that could have ended your career. Ice Bomb is another. Natsu Dragneel is crazy. But do you think that he can escape from a moving cell?"

Gray heard that and then answered, "Nope. He gets motion sick all the time when it comes to motion other than Happy and Dragons."

Darke sighed and then said, "I guess that his only chance of escape is at night then."

Kagura asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Gray answered, "Everyone needs there sleep. Even if there is a battle going on, correct Mr. Magic Councilperson."

Darke said, "Correct."

Millianna questioned them, "Do you really think that they'll fall asleep? They'll probably go on shifts to keep an eye on him."

Darke said, "Now that you mention that, you have a point. He's most definitely screwed."

Gray laughed and said, "That's what Natsu gets for being famous. Wait, did you say that they are obsessed with Natsu?"

Darke answered, "I never said that. That came out of your mouth."

Gray said, "I see. So they are obsessed with him."

Darke answered, "Yep. The Empress wants to marry him. But first, she has to kill Lucy who is in her way of that goal."

Gray said, "Kill Lucy. That'll be a very hard feat. We've been training a lot after all."

Millianna said, "We can tell."

Kagura said, "Correct."

Darke said, "Gray, Millianna, and Kagura, good luck with getting your teams back together. You'll need it."

Kagura heard that and asked, "Why are you asking us to join him?"

Millianna said, "We have nothing to do with the alliance."

Darke answered, "They already know that you are two are with him. So you might as well join him. You want to meet everyone again, don't you?"

Millianna answered, "Yes, but this is crazy."

Kagura said, "Agreed."

Gray said, "And there it is."

The Bascus Killer Fish jumped out of the water and Gray said, "Ice-Make: Spear."

A spear made out of ice appeared in his hands and then Gray threw it right into the Bascus Killer Fish and it flew out of range of the water and then said, "You got it."

Millianna screeched and then Kagura said, "Thank you."

Darke said, "Well, I have to head to the next person now. Talk to you all later when everyone gets back together. After all, it is very difficult to keep the enemy down. You already know that."

Gray said, "Yeah, they were bringing them back to life after we knocked them out."

Millianna said, "Someone is controlling them."

Kagura said, "No, it's Life Magic. He's waking up the fallen and strengthening them. It seems that they are capable of doing such things."

Gray said, "Yep. We know that they can do such things."

Darke said, "Farewell and good luck on your mission. Don't let them find 9th Hell. Or Earthland will vanish."

Gray said, "I know that, sir."

Darke said, "Call me Darke. Sir doesn't fit me at all."

He walked away and then Gray said, "One more thing."

Darke heard that and stopped. He asked, "What is it?"

Gray asked, "Who is next?"

Darke answered, "Wendy Marvell, the Sky Dragon Slayer."

Gray said, "I see."

Darke disappeared and then they saw that and said, "Teleportation Magic, huh? It seems that the new Magic Council isn't after our lives. Oh well. We need to get to the others. And forge this Ishgar Alliance once again."

Kagura said, "Just like when we faced all of Alvarez Empire. But you know, this is a totally different game we're playing here."

Millianna said, "Agreed. These guys are professional killers."

Gray said, "Well, we can't afford to let them stay on our land."

As soon as he said that, Daniel's voice appeared saying, "Oh, Gray Fullbuster just woke up."

Gray said, "You again. Is hitting me with those huge ass raindrops not enough for you?"

Daniel answered, "Nope. But I'm not going to be your opponent this time. The Empress wishes for someone far stronger than I to take your ass out."

Gray asked, "Is that so?"

Another voice appeared saying, "That's correct boy. And I'm coming for that head of yours. I'm going to take you straight to hell."

Gray heard that and he started talking incredibly fast and then Gray said, "Uh, talk slower. I didn't understand a damn thing that you just said."

Daniel heard that and then he yelled, "You will regret saying that."

Gray said, "He's pissed for no reason."

Daniel said, "He doesn't like it when people tell him to slow down. Just say that you're ready to die."

Gray said, "Nope. I'm not going to die."

He smiled and then Daniel said, "Then go get him, Rupert."

Rupert, one of the 50 Apostles said, "Good. I'm coming for you, Gray Fullbuster. See you soon."

Rupert took off toward his location and then Millianna said, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Kagura said, "Agreed."

Gray said, "There is always a bad feeling when facing strong enemies. I just happened to anger a really fast person."


	7. Wendy Wakes Up After Gray

In Vigerra Town, Era, Wendy was laying down in the alleyway. Darke appeared and said, "Wendy Marvell, wake up. It's not time for you to be sleeping."

Wendy heard that and then started moving slowly and then asked, "What happened to me?"

Darke answered, "You got knocked out by the enemy."

Wendy heard that and then Darke said, "You know, I'm not supposed to be helping you people. But you already got wiped out."

Wendy looked around and asked, "Where's Carla?"

Darke answered, "Carla and Happy are locked up in a cell inside of the enemy HQ. Wherever they are located that is. Natsu is with them both."

Wendy asked, "Where can I find them?"

Darke said, "I just said that I don't know where they are. Were you not listening?"

Wendy asked, "Where am I?"

Darke answered, "One of the new cities in Era. Vigerra Town. A new Legal Guild was formed here."

Wendy heard that and said, "I see."

Two Mages appeared and then said, "We heard voices and saw you two. Wait, what have you done to her?"

Darke smiled and said, "Meet two members of that new guild. I'm Darke Mah, a member of the Magic Council."

Wendy asked, "What happened to everyone else of the Allied Forces?"

Darke answered, "Everyone is separated all over Fiore."

They walked over to Darke and tried grabbing him, but their hands appeared right through him and Darke said, "I'm not the enemy here, dammit."

They heard that and then Darke said, "Well, I'm pretty sure that you'd like to know this. But Lucy and Gray are already awake. Along with Natsu."

Wendy said, "Thank goodness. What about the others?"

Darke answered, "Not awake yet. I'm heading to each site to speak with them about the upcoming threat that'll attack the weakened Allied Forces."

Daniel said, "Hello Wendy Marvell."

Wendy heard that and said, "That voice."

Daniel said, "Yes. I'm the one that caused you all to be defeated with ease. Your team cannot defeat us."

Wendy asked, "What makes you think that we can't beat you? Don't underestimate the power of feelings."

Daniel laughed and said, "You could say that all you want. You aren't cut for this fighting shit. You are a little girl compared to the rest."

Wendy said, "I'm not a little girl anymore dammit. I will kick your ass."

Daniel laughed and said, "I won't be the one that'll be coming to you, though."

A girl's voice appeared saying, "She's so cute. May I keep her?"

Daniel asked, "Why the hell are you asking me that, Astral?"

Astral answered, "Good question. No one likes you Daniel. You just do as the boss says and walks away."

Daniel said, "Don't rub it in, dammit."

Astral said, "Girl, I can't wait for us to meet. We get to play around together. I'm on my way to you now. I hope that you are alone because if you aren't, they will feel my wrath."

Darke heard that and then they were about to speak, but Darke covered their mouths and then Wendy said, "See you soon then."

Astral started hopping around in joy and then said, "Thank you Wendy. See you soon."

Daniel said, "Have fun now Astral. She's all yours after all."

Astral said, "Once I get back, I'm going to kick your ass for hurting her."

Daniel said, "You can kick my ass once we find the 9th Hell's location."

Astral said, "Errr, damn you Daniel. Always bringing out bloody knowledge. Knowledge is for losers. Peace out weakling."

She took off and then Daniel yelled, "I'm not weak. I wiped out the entire Allied Forces."

Astral disappeared and then Daniel said, "Sorry about that. She loves cute things. And to her, you are cute. Meet your end, Mage."

Wendy said, "Well, I don't plan on dying till the mission is complete."

Daniel heard that and then said, "The 9th Hell isn't yours."

Wendy said, "And it isn't yours either."

Daniel grinned and then said, "I'm going to let Astral deal with you. Peace."

Daniel stopped talking and then Darke said, "If you spoke, you both would have been found out."

They heard that and then Darke said, "And you'd be putting her in a bad situation. And that won't be good for the Allied Forces. Now introduce yourselves to her."

Wendy heard that and then the man on the right said, "Wu Smoke."

The man on the left said, "Rich Books."

Wu said, "We're from the newly founded guild called White Castle."

Wendy said, "Wendy Marvell of Fairy Tail. Nice to meet the both of you. Now, why are they here again?"

Wu said, "I guess that we're going to help you with your little problem now."

Rich said, "It's not little, Wu. It's big."

Wendy said, "But..."

Darke said, "You'll need all the help that you could get, Wendy."

Wendy heard that and then Wu said, "My magic is Smoke Dragon Slayer Magic."

Rich said, "Spell Book Magic. What about you?"

Wendy answered, "Sky Dragon Slayer Magic."

Wu said, "I see. Two Dragon Slayers and a Spell Caster, huh? I love this shit."

Rich said, "That's why we partnered up together."

Wendy said, "You are a Dragon Slayer."

Wu answered, "Yes. I wasn't raised by a Dragon. I had a lacrima put inside of me to get my magic the way it is."

Darke looked to the near future and then said to himself, "Erza Scarlet is next, huh? That's good to know."

Wendy said, "Darke, who is next of the Allied Forces that you'll be heading off to meet?"

Darke answered, "Erza Scarlet. So you are good now, correct?"

Wendy answered, "Yep. We can handle her."

Darke smiled and then said, "That's good to know. Be careful now."

Wendy said, "Don't worry about a thing."

Wu said, "We'll protect her."

Rich said, "That is our job after all. To protect the damsel in distress."

Darke laughed and Wendy said, "I'm not a damsel in distress. But if that's what makes you happy, I'll allow it."

Darke said, "Good luck then. You'll need it against Astral. She's a tough one."

Wendy heard that and then said, "Understood."

Darke disappeared and then Wu said, "So, you ready for action?"

Rich answered, "Yeah, but are you ready for action?"

Wu answered, "Yeah, I'm always ready for action."

Wendy looked at them and then they asked, "Are you ready for action?"

Wendy answered, "Yes. Now you know nothing about the enemy. So you wouldn't understand how tough they are."

Wu heard that and then said, "One person wiped out the entire Allied Forces. We know. We have a Fortune Teller in our guild."

Rich said, "She saw it all."

Wendy heard that and said, "People hiding in plain sight, eh?"

Wu said, "Exactly."


	8. Erza Is the Last Member of Team Natsu

In an unknown location by a river, Erza was laying down. Darke walked around looking for her and then a group of Dark Mages appeared by Erza's location. One of them said, "A Fairy Tail Mage, huh? All alone and injured."

Another said, "Hm, this is Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail. Her nickname is Titania. To see her this beat up is good for us. Now we just have to make sure that the Father's Den mages don't come here. We plan on having a lot of fun with her."

A Father's Den Mage said, "Too late, we're here."

They heard that and turned around and saw that no one was there and asked, "Where'd he go? He was definitely there. Find him."

Mages started to appear from within the water and they saw that and then one of them said, "Fire Nebula."

Fire flew toward them in a circular motion and then the leader of the team that they pissed off, put his hand out and said, "Nullify."

The mage hit his hand and then disappeared and he said, "I am Robert Tekobo, the leader of Team Robert. This is Alyssa Diamond. And the girl to my right is Moshie Ruby."

Alyssa said, "Sup."

The Dark Mages looked at them and then they stepped out of the river and then they looked at them saying, "We're aren't very happy, you see."

The leader of the enemy asked, "Why would you say that?"

Robert answered, "You 10 ruined our breakfast. And we came to pay you back for that. We were looking forward to eating that meal that we worked so hard to get."

Moshie nodded and then said, "Water Nebula."

Water flew toward them and then Alyssa sighed and then said, "Ice Slip."

She put her hand on the ground and then the entire ground around the riverbank turned to ice and the enemy started to slip and helped Moshie's attack. The water hit them and they flew back and Robert walked forward and said, "Fool's World."

The surroundings of the riverbank changed and then they looked around and then Moshie said, "Now this place looks awesome."

Robert heard that and then Robert said, "Welcome to a world that I created so I could have some time for myself, Fool's World. It's a world where animals, Demons, Angels, Dragons, Gods, exist. Even Fallen Angels. And I rule them all."

Erza started to move about and then Robert said, "Attack the Dark Mages now."

They started to appear and then the Dark Mages started screaming and then Erza sat up quickly and asked, "What's going on? Why is it so noisy?"

Robert answered, "We're saving your life."

The Gods, Demons, Dragons, Angels, and Fallen Angels stopped and then they appeared in the real world again and Darke appeared saying, "Oh, I finally found you, Erza Scarlet."

Erza asked, "Who are you?"

Darke answered, "I am Darke Mah, a Magic Council member. I was wondering how long it was going to take me to find you. But here you are. At Tecusa River. You are the 5th member of the Allied Forces to wake up."

Erza heard that and then asked, "Who were the first 4 in order from first to me?"

Darke answered, "One, Natsu Dragneel. He is captured at the enemies base of operations in an unknown location which I can't get to. Two, Lucy Heartfilia in Hargeon Port. Three, Gray Fullbuster by Estiria Lake. Four, Wendy Marvell in Vigerra Town. And five, Erza Scarlet by Tecusa River."

Erza asked, "What do you want from me?"

Darke answered, "To tell you that you'll need all that help that you could get."

Robert heard that and then Erza said, "You think so."

Darke answered, "Yes. The enemy has targeted Lucy's life. And that seems to be a little worrying. But Yukino and Minerva are with her. So, you 3 will be joining them on their mission."

Robert said, "You gotta be kidding me. All we wanted was revenge and now we're helping her out."

Erza asked, "Do you have a problem with that?"

Alyssa answered, "Nope. He was just wanting to eat a good breakfast that we worked so hard to get."

Moshie said, "Don't worry about Robert, he's a dick."

Alyssa said, "Agreed."

Erza heard that and then Robert said, "I'm getting ganged up on. Actually, I deserve it, but that doesn't change the fact that I don't want anything to do with this damn operation of yours, Darke."

Darke heard that and then looked at him and said, "Feel free to leave. I won't stop you."

Robert heard that and then Moshie looked at him and then Daniel said, "Erza Scarlet, the last member of Team Natsu to wake up. How surprising is that? The strongest member wakes up way later than the rest."

The one ordered to go after her said, "I don't care about her being weak or not. As long as I get to torture her, I'm happy Daniel."

Daniel heard that and then said, "Oh, you'll get your chance to torture her, Asick. But you'll need to capture her to do that."

Asick Ars heard that and then said, "Oh, you're right. Capture Asick Ars. That's what I must do."

Daniel said, "You just said that you'd capture yourself."

Asick heard that and said, "Uh, you know what I meant. Tecusa River, huh? See you soon, Erza. I'm coming for your body."

Everyone heard that and Robert was about to speak when Darke covered it and then Daniel said, "She's waiting for you."

Asick smiled and then took off and Daniel said, "He's an idiot, but he's one hell of a fighter."

Erza asked, "How about you come down here? I want to bash your teeth in so bad that no one would recognize your sorry ass."

Daniel laughed and then Weiss said, "Stop laughing while talking to the enemy."

Daniel said, "Sorry, ma'am."

Weiss smiled and then Daniel said, "Asick is on his way to Erza Scarlet now."

Weiss said, "Requip Magic vs. Requip Magic, huh? I gotta watch this."

Erza said, "Stop talking to her, and start talking to me. No, get your ass down here."

Weiss said, "I'm sorry, but Daniel is unavailable. He's guarding one of your friends. Have you located Trevor Bluebird yet?"

Daniel answered, "No ma'am. He hasn't woke up yet."

Natsu said, "Stop rocking the cell."

Weiss heard that and then Erza said, "Natsu."

Natsu heard that and then Weiss said, "Bring his Cat friends in. All 4 of them."

Erza grinned and then yelled, "You little..."

Weiss heard that and said, "Oh calm down, Erza. I'm not going to kill them. If I wanted them dead, they would be. Lucy must die. She's in the way of my love with Natsu. And Trevor must die as well. He's too powerful for us to handle."

Erza grinned and then said, "I will find you. And I will kill you."

Weiss looked at Natsu and said, "No, you won't. You touch me, Natsu dies."

Daniel heard that and then looked at her and then Erza grinned and then Daniel said, "Well, farewell Erza Scarlet. Have fun with Asick now."

He hung up and then Darke took his hand off of his mouth and said, "You talked, you would have blown everything. 4 on 1 assault. I honestly don't know if they are bringing any of their men with them or not. But they are stronger than you think. The strongest beings in history."

Erza looked at him and said, "Do you know who that person is?"

Darke answered, "Nope. But she sounded like the boss. We know that the boss is a girl at least. And they are after the 9th Hell. If they accomplish that, all we know is that Earthland is screwed."

Robert heard that and said, "9th Hell, huh?"

Moshie said, "I heard about that. Well, from mythology books though."

Alyssa said, "Agreed. The creator of it lost it to the Demons."

Darke said, "Yep. That's the same knowledge that we have on it. But no one knows where it is. And that's the sad part. I would like you all to help find it."

Robert said, "Can't allow them to capture her now, could we?"

Erza said, "Torture ain't fun."

Darke heard that and then said, "Oh, that's right. You already went through that."

Robert heard that and then said, "Sorry."

Erza said, "Don't be. It was 28 years ago."

Erza smiled and then said, "Alright. We need to get ready for battle."

Darke said, "I see. Anne Heartfilia is next. See you later. Hope that you succeed in kicking some ass."

Erza said, "We'll do our best."

Darke disappeared and then Robert said, "Teleportation Magic, huh?"

Alyssa said, "We'll need to melt the ice for you."

Erza said, "No need."

Alyssa asked, "Are you sure?"

Erza answered, "Yes. I'm a Fairy Tail Mage. I'll be fine."


	9. Anne Heartfilia In Magnolia

In Magnolia, Anne Heartfilia was laying down in an alleyway. She was found by three Mages from Fairy Tail. Alzack, Bisca, and Asuka Connell saw her and said, "Anne, I thought that you went to help out the Allied Forces."

Anne said, "Well, a lot happened."

Asuka said, "You are back meaning that you failed."

Anne said, "Nope. We got our asses whooped."

Bisca said, "Everyone got their asses whooped."

Anne answered, "Yep. Everyone. Including Team Natsu."

Alzack said, "Damn, that's not good."

Asuka said, "No wonder why you have those injuries. How'd it happen?"

Anne answered, "Humongous rain drops fell on to us. Natsu and Trevor were the only ones standing after it ended and then Natsu was shot in the chest and was knocked out. And then they unleashed the huge rain drops again and knocked us all out."

Alzack said, "To be expected from Trevor. He doesn't know when to give up."

Anne heard that and then Bisca asked, "Where are the others?"

Anne answered, "I don't know. I was just about to ask you that."

Alzack said, "That's not good."

Darke appeared and said, "Hello Anne Heartfilia. You are currently the 6th member of the Allied Forces to wake up."

Anne said, "6th member?"

Darke answered, "Yes. I've met up with 4 of them. But I cannot reach Natsu's location because I don't know where he is. But he was first. Then Lucy. Gray, Wendy and Erza was last. And now you are 6."

Anne said, "I see. So everyone was separated."

Darke answered, "Yes. Everyone is in a different location in Ishgar. You are in Magnolia. Meaning that whatever happens in Magnolia, Fairy Tail gets involved. That's how it's always been. So you are the most protected out of everyone in the Allied Forces."

Anne sighed and asked, "How is Natsu doing anyway?"

Darke answered, "Captured by the enemy. Inside of a cell that cancels all magic. It also moves around. Causing him to get motion sick. He's not having fun."

Daniel said, "You could say that again."

Anne said, "You are the person that attacked us."

Daniel said, "Correct. You people really have anger issues, ya know?"

Anne said, "I don't know."

Darke heard that and then Daniel said, "You know, you people think that I'm stupid. I already know that people are by your body. Members of Fairy Tail I presume. Anne Heartfilia, ancestor to Lucy Heartfilia."

Anne heard that and then asked, "Why bring her up?"

Daniel answered, "She'll die soon."

Anne said, "If you say so."

Daniel said, "Oh, she'll die. Along with those Sabertooth bitches, Minerva and Yukino."

Weiss smiled and then said, "Now that's the type of attitude that I want to hear from you, Daniel."

Daniel heard that and then Darke said to himself, "There she is again."

Daniel said, "What would you do if Lucy were to die?"

Weiss looked at Daniel and then Anne answered, "I'll kick some Danstroll Empire ass till I get my hands on you. Tear you apart and then enjoy looking at you bleed out all over the floor."

Natsu heard that and said, "Scary."

Daniel said, "She's dark."

Travis asked, "What do you expect? She's a Heartfilia. Even though I don't give a damn."

Natsu said, "I'll kill you, Travis."

Travis laughed and said, "No you won't. You'll have a lot of obstacles to get to before you get to me."

Weiss said, "Lucy Heartfilia is in my way."

Anne asked, "Why is that?"

Weiss answered, "I plan on marrying Natsu Dragneel. But he cares about Lucy."

Travis smiled and then said, "Start moving the cell. And where the hell are the Exceed that we asked you to bring."

Anne heard that and looked at Darke and then Anne asked, "Why do you even care about Natsu anyway?"

Weiss answered, "He's a strong Magician according to Travis. He defeated an immortal man all by himself. Thrice."

Anne heard that and said, "Zeref Dragneel, his older brother, Acnologia, and Alvarez, huh?"

Weiss said, "Exactly. I fell in love with him ever since he defeated his first Guardian of the Gondie Empire."

Natsu said, "Oh, I feel sick."

Anne heard that and then Darke sighed and then a voice appeared saying, "A person from 400 years ago, huh? I guess that I'll come play with your lovely corpse."

Weiss heard that and then said, "Damn Surge. Enjoy."

Surge said, "Magnolia will be difficult. But it'll be a lot of fun."

Weiss smiled and then Anne said, "You actually plan on coming after me."

Surge answered, "Yes. Nothing will change my mind. Because my Dragon Slayer Magic kills all."

Anne heard that and then Asuka looked at Anne and then Surge said, "But I won't tell you what type of Dragon Slayer Magic. That would ruin the fun and anticipation. See you soon, sweetheart."

Surge walked away and then Daniel said, "To be expected from him. He doesn't say much except that he loves to play with women's body's. Especially when they are dead."

Weiss said, "That's because dead people can't get pregnant."

Anne heard that and said, "He plans to defile my body."

Weiss answered, "Yes. That's what he enjoys. To be honest with you, I don't honestly know anything about him. Only what I saw from experience."

Anne said, "He defiled your body."

Weiss said, "Hell no. My body is only for Natsu Dragneel. He defiled some dead girl's corpse when I found him 25 years ago. It wasn't pretty. Also, they don't moan. Dead people that is."

Anne said, "You have a point."

Weiss said, "Have fun with Surge. He'll be a tough one to deal with."

Daniel said, "Farewell, Anne Heartfilia."

Daniel ended the call and then Darke said, "Surge, I heard about him."

Anne asked, "How dangerous is he?"

Darke answered, "Very. Very explosive. Meaning, don't get hit. You'll die in one hit."

Anne said, "That dangerous. Shit, these Danstroll Empire guys are scary as hell."

Darke said, "Yes, they are. They are all dangerous. Especially their Empress. She's the most dangerous of them all."

Anne heard that and then said, "I see. She's after 9th Hell. Just like us."

Darke said, "Yes. And if they get their hands on it, we're all dead."

Anne said, "Oh shit."

Darke said, "Sting Eucliffe is next. Well, I gotta go now. Get to Fairy Tail. You'll need all the help you could get against Surge."

Anne said, "Yessir. Wait, who are you again?"

Darke answered, "Darke Mah, a member of the Magic Council. Get going."

Anne said, "Let's head back to the guild now."

They ran back and then entered the guild building and then Asuka said, "It's as we thought."

Laxus said, "Allied Forces are doomed, huh?"

Anne said, "Yeah, we're all being targeted and wanted dead."

Macao Conbolt said, "That doesn't sound too good."

Bisca said, "A real dangerous one is coming after Anne."

Anne said, "His name is Surge. And I don't plan on having my body defiled by a monster."

Laxus said, "We got your back."

Anne said, "Thank you."


	10. Sting Wakes Up In Crocus

In Crocus, the Capital of Fiore, Sting was laying down near Mercurius. While out on a mission, 2 members of Atlas' Flame appeared saying, "Sting Eucliffe. Guildmaster of Sabertooth. It seems that something happened at the meeting place for them to be separated all over the place. Agreed. I wonder what happened to Trevor and the others."

Guards appeared and said, "Please step away from the Castle."

They heard that and then looked at the guards and said, "Sure thing."

Darke appeared behind them and said, "You two aren't moving from this spot."

The guards saw that and said, "Councilor. Why are you here?"

Darke answered, "Because of him."

The guards heard that and then said, "It seems that you've been traveling a lot."

Darke said, "I have been. I've been to many locations already."

The two members of Atlas' Flame asked, "Why do we have to stay?"

Darke answered, "The enemy knows who you are now. As soon as you put your eyes on Sting, you had a target put on your back."

They screeched and said, "Seriously?"

Darke answered, "Yes. It's not fun."

The guards looked at them and then the Queen, Hisui E. Fiore stepped out of her Castle and appeared by the gate and said, "Darke, how bad is the situation?"

Sting answered, "We all got overpowered and was defeated with only one attack."

Darke said, "Yes. Atomic Rain is what done them all in."

Sting said, "Yep."

Hisui said, "It seems that the Danstroll Empire has the upperhand here."

Darke said, "Right now, they are far stronger than us. Along with the Alvarez and Gondie Empires combined. But knowing Natsu, he'll find a way to get free from his cell and free the four Exceed."

Sting said, "Natsu got captured by the enemy."

Darke answered, "Yes. Along with Happy, Carla, Panther Lily, Frosch, and Lector."

Hisui said, "Do you think that they have a chance against the enemy by themselves?"

Darke answered, "Hell no. They'll fail immediately. But if they were in a group, that might change the outcome a little bit."

The one on the left and asked, "Are you telling us to join this shit?"

Darke answered, "Yes. Everyone else that has woken up has people joining them. Minerva and Yukino are helping Lucy. They plan on killing her."

Sting heard that and then said, "And they'll kill them as well for helping her, right?"

Darke answered, "Unknown. But probably."

Sting said, "Uh, so you want me to fight the enemy that they send at us?"

Darke said, "Walter and Taylor Wells, I hope that you help him out. If you don't, you are putting this operation in jeopardy."

Taylor said, "We don't like being bossed around, but because you are telling us that we have no other choice, we'll participate in our death match with death itself."

Walter said, "Calm down, you know what happens to you when you disobey the Council, right?"

Taylor said, "Like I care."

Darke laughed and said, "I don't care about that shit. I'm just here to tell you that you'll be joining the mission to find 9th Hell."

Sting heard that and then Daniel said, "9th Hell is not yours Councilman."

Darke said, "Man, don't you ever get tired of hearing your own voice."

The girl that is going after Sting started laughing and then Daniel said, "Don't laugh at that shit."

She said, "Sorry about that. But that was hilarious. White Dragon Slayer, I wonder what you can do against a real life Dragon. The name is Cafailei."

Sting said, "A real life Dragon. Shit, we're dead."

Walter sighed and then said, "That's life."

Taylor said, "Yep. The future sucks."

Daniel said, "She's a true Dragon Slayer."

Sting said, "I honestly don't care."

Cafailei said, "I'm not a Dragon Slayer, idiot. I'm a Dragon Soul Mage."

Sting heard that and said, "Dragon Soul Mage. Damn. That's not good."

Weiss laughed and said, "Yep. That's life."

Cafailei said, "See you soon, White Dragon Slayer. I hope that you can show me a good time. Because I want to see what you are truly made of. Because the attack at the Grand Magic Games in X791 was nothing compared to what's about to happen."

Sting said, "Well, I plan on kicking your ass, if that's what you want to know."

Cafailei laughed and said, "Oh, I think that I've fallen for you sweetie. You are my type after all."

Sting screeched and then Weiss said, "Darke Mah, you really need to stop warning them about us. We might end up killing you."

Darke said, "Empress of the enemy empire, beware of Natsu Dragneel's true strength. He might just prove to be a handful of an opponent for you."

Weiss laughed and said, "Oh, I know what he's capable of Darke. But he's not as strong as me. Not yet that is."

Darke asked, "How do you know that?"

Weiss answered, "Natsu is only at the level of a Fire Dragon King. I'm at the level of a White Flame Dragon God. I'm far ahead of him."

Darke said, "That doesn't mean anything. There is only one magic power that can surpass all. And you already know what that is, don't you?"

Weiss answered, "Feelings. You truly think that he'll be able to use Magic within this cell that cancels it all out. You are naive."

Darke said, "He doesn't need Magic to get out."

Weiss heard that and then looked at him and Natsu was on the ground and Happy said, "Hang in there."

Lily said, "You can handle it."

Natsu said, "It hasn't stopped moving since I yelled at them."

Carla said, "Deal with it."

Lector said, "Be a man about it."

Frosch said, "Frosch thinks that he is at his limit."

Weiss looked at Natsu and asked, "Why do you push yourself to the brink?"

Natsu looked up at her and smiled saying, "Welcome to my world."

Everyone heard that and then Sting laughed and said, "He's a complete idiot."

Weiss smiled and said, "I see. Sting Eucliffe, good luck with Cafailei. You'll need it."

Darke heard that and then Weiss said, "You are probably wondering why I'm saying that, Darke. You and I know each other quite well. I own a Fight Club. And Natsu will be fighting in it everyday till he fails."

Darke said, "A Fight Club? Your base of operations isn't in Ishgar. Goddammit."

Weiss laughed and said, "You just figured that out. You truly are an idiot."

Darke said, "Weiss, I didn't think that you'd do this."

Weiss said, "I'll tell you a little something when I find Trevor Bluebird. Until then, let the suspense role on. Peace."

Daniel ended the chat and then Darke said, "Weiss is insane. I gotta go, the next person is about to wake up."

Walter heard that and then Darke said, "Rogue Cheney is next."

Sting smiled and said, "That's good. I wonder how bad his opponent will be."

Darke said, "Everyone in the Danstroll Empire are stronger than every Mage within Ishgar. Well, good luck is all that I can say. Gotta go."

Darke disappeared and then Taylor said, "Damn Councilman."

Hisui asked, "Do you think that you guys could move out of Crocus? Fighting in the Capital won't be good for business."

Sting answered, "We got it, your majesty."

Walter said, "We'll head to the mountains."

Taylor said, "That is our best option."

Hisui said, "Good. Get going."

They said, "Yes ma'am."

They started to take off to Mt. Darselle.


	11. Rogue Is at Mt Darselle

At Mt. Darselle, Rogue laid there while a group of Baby Dragons surrounded his body. The Dragons looked at him and said, "Hm, I wonder what happened to this Human. He smells of a Dragon. He must be a Dragon Slayer then. What type I wonder? Looking by his body, it seems to be Shadow Dragon Slayer. One of the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. Hahaha. Is that so?"

Darke appeared and answered, "Yes it is."

They heard that and turned around and saw him and said, "Oh, it's Master Darke. I didn't expect you to be here."

Darke said, "Well, I'm here for that Human."

They asked, "Why? He's ours."

Darke said, "I'm not here to take him away."

They heard that and said, "Really? Then why do you want him?"

Darke answered, "He's currently on a mission to locate something known as 9th Hell. Ever hear of it?"

One of the Dragons answered, "Nope. We never heard of it."

Darke heard that and said, "So, your parents never mentioned anything about it?"

They answered, "Nope. Our parents haven't been seen for over 100 years. We were left here to protect Mt. Darselle. So that's what we're doing. Do you wish to die for interrupting our meal?"

Darke sighed and answered, "Nope."

He snapped his fingers and plates of meat appeared and said, "You let me talk with him, I'll make you as much food as you wish."

They heard that and said, "Deal."

Darke smiled and placed down hundreds of plates of meat of their liking. The Dragons started devouring the food and then Rogue started to move and Darke walked toward Rogue and asked, "How ya feelin, Rogue?"

Rogue answered, "I'm good. Felt like I got old man problems."

Darke smiled and said, "That's because huge raindrops fell on top of you."

Rogue said, "That's right. Where is everyone?"

Darke answered, "Separated. All in different locations. Natsu has been captured by the enemy. Along with your Exceed friends."

Rogue heard that and then asked, "Where are they?"

Darke answered, "Uh, not in Ishgar. That's all I do know."

Rogue asked, "What do you mean that they aren't in Ishgar?"

Darke answered, "Weiss, she's the leader of the Danstroll Empire. She's immortal and wants what she thinks belongs to her. 9th Hell."

Rogue said, "That's what we're after, isn't it?"

Darke answered, "Yes it is. But we want to seal it away so that it would never be found again. Weiss wants it so she can destroy the world. Allowing her to rule over it."

Rogue heard that and said, "It's that powerful."

Daniel answered, "Yes it is."

The Dragons heard that and then looked at Darke and Rogue said, "You were the one that defeated everyone."

Daniel said, "Thank you for remembering me. But you think that he's really capable of fighting still."

Darke answered, "Yep. He can still fight. Unlike some people who is put on complete watch."

Weiss smiled and said to herself, "Darke Mah, a former friend of mine. Why does he continue to interfere with my work?"

Daniel said, "According to the Empress, we have a 5000000:1 chance of whooping your ass."

Rogue said, "If you want to whoop my ass a second time, get your ass down here. Me and you are going to have one hell of a time."

Weiss said to herself, "Hmph, everyone hates him. Daniel Rainfall, stupid man. Easy to trick. He just does whatever I want him to. Just like a loyal dog."

Natsu said, "Rogue would whoop your ass on a one on one fight, water person."

Weiss laughed and said, "He has a name, ya know Natsu."

Natsu said, "I honestly don't care if his name is Water Vomit. Even though that would be kinda cool."

Weiss laughed again and said, "I see."

Happy said, "He's always like that."

Weiss said, "I see."

While Daniel was talking with Darke and Rogue, Weiss said to herself, "Natsu Dragneel. He's a very strong Human from 400+ years ago. Wait, he's a Demon. Created by his older brother Zeref Dragneel. Another immortal like myself. Natsu is the man I love. But I'll get to see his real skills tomorrow. He'll be facing one of Daniel's men. Zack Hilliam. A Water Magician. Fire's Weakness. What will you do, Natsu? That is what I wonder."

Darke said, "Yo Weiss, when are you going to release my 6 friends?"

Weiss heard that and then snapped out of her own thought and Daniel looked at her and Weiss asked, "What was the question? I spaced out there."

Darke sighed and asked, "When are you going to release my 6 friends?"

Weiss answered, "Never is the answer. We're going to rule this world together once I get my hands back on the 9th Hell. Natsu Dragneel will marry me. Lucy Heartfilia will die."

Darke heard that and then said, "I doubt that he'll accept you."

Natsu asked, "Who is he?"

Weiss answered, "Darke Mah, a member of the Magic Council."

Darke said, "That is correct. I've been talking with the members of the 2nd Allied Forces that have woke up already. Rogue was next. And here we are. Talking with your ugly ass again."

Weiss asked, "Who are you..."

Rogue said, "We're not talking about you. We're talking about Daniel."

Weiss said, "Oh, you have a point. Daniel really is ugly."

Daniel heard that and said, "You know that I'm right here, right? I can hear you."

Weiss said, "I don't care."

She looked at Natsu and said to herself, "I just want to get this over with, so I could have sex with Natsu already."

The person going after Rogue said, "Do I get to kill the Dragons there with Rogue?"

Weiss answered, "Yes. Kill everyone."

The Dragons roared and then Rogue said, "I see. You are a Dragon Slayer as well."

He said, "Hell no. I'm a Magician that has slain a Dragon without Dragon Slayer Magic. How about this, we have a fight to see who can kill more Dragons?"

Rogue said, "Nah, I rather protect the Dragons than kill them."

The man said, "They were about to eat you. Yet, you don't want to kill them."

Rogue answered, "Nope. They protect this mountain. So, I'll help them protect the mountain from you and your goons. So come on."

The man heard that and said, "Oh, I haven't been so excited before. I am Xion. Fire Magic is what I specialize in. Think that you can beat that?"

Rogue answered, "We'll see once you get down here."

Travis smiled and said, "You people are idiots. Think that you can defeat us after getting your ass whooped by the weakest of the 50 Apostles. One attack did you in, Rogue Cheney. What the hell can you possibly do against someone stronger than him?"

Rogue answered, "Good question."

Blue Baby Dragon said, "He'll fight you with everything he has of course."

Green Baby Dragon said, "Agreed. Thanks for the meal Human."

Darke smiled and said, "No problem. Don't kill the Human now."

Black Baby Dragon said, "Don't worry about a thing. We'll protect your Human friend."

White Baby Dragon said, "We'll help fight against this threat."

Red Baby Dragon said, "Yes we will."

A familiar voice to them appeared saying, "Hm, you 5 Dragons really think that you'll be able to help that Human, don't you? How about I go as well? It'll be a lot of fun. Don't you think so as well?"

Xion said, "I'm down for that."

Green Baby Dragon asked, "Why are you with them?"

Black Baby Dragon said, "You abandoned us."

Blue Baby Dragon said, "We will kill you, mom."

She laughed and said, "I am Ando. And I'll be fighting my children. While you and your men take on Rogue."

Xion said, "With pleasure."

They said together, "See ya soon."

They took off and then Weiss said, "Damn, I didn't expect Ando to volunteer. She hates Humans. Hell, this should be interesting."

Darke grinned and said, "Weiss, you really need to learn how to control your people."

Weiss said, "I love interesting things, Darke. Something that you never understood. That's why things didn't work out between the two of us. Next person is Jura Neekis. Get ready to use Telepathy."

Daniel said, "I'm always ready."

Darke said, "Well, she's right. I gotta go now. If you survive this, Dragons. I'll come back with more food."

They heard that and said, "Really? You mean it?"

Darke answered, "Yes. For helping out Ishgar. You'll get rewarded."

Rogue smiled and then said, "Good for you guys."

They started hopping around in joy and then Darke said, "Stop that. You'll destroy the mountain."

They stopped and said, "Sorry."

Darke said, "Good luck now. You'll need it. I also believe that Sting's group is headed to Mt. Darselle as well. So beware of that fact."

Rogue smiled and said, "We work better together after all."

Darke smiled and disappeared.


End file.
